Fievel's Scary Night
by ShotokanHEJ
Summary: Fievel Mousekewitz. He had come from Russia, traveled to America, lived in New York, and went out west. Now, Fievel will, for the first time, encounter one of the most dangerous supernatural beings ever known to the living word. Will Fievel survive or become one of this creature's many victims?
1. Chapter 1

A young mouse crept into a secret area underneath an old saloon. This secret area was very dark and hardly provided enough light for anyone to see clearly. As he took his first few steps within the area, the mouse's heart pounded hard in his chest because he could hardly see anything in the thick darkness. The young mouse made this journey to the area because the mouse believed that the cause of a lot of recent happenings would be discovered there. The young mouse heard about very strange occurrences that have recently happened in his home town. These occurrences involved mice, mostly male adult mice, which all had picked up a condition where they looked as though as they were very tired or drained of energy.

The young mouse who is searching though the secret area is one who is no stranger to dealing with such cases where his fellow mice are harmed. For, he has dealt with the likes of enemies such as the Cossack cats; the Mott Street Maulers; evil high class mice; a crazy poodle; and lastly the Cactus Cat Gang and their leader, Cat R. Waul. This brave mouse's name is Fievel Mousekewitz. Fievel wanted to find out what causing these occurrences and discover how he could stop them. However, at this moment, in this area, he didn't feel quite so brave because he didn't quite know what he was getting into.

As Fievel walked, he thought back on what he heard about each occurrence. Fievel remembered hearing that each mouse had two small marks on the side of their necks. Also, he heard the mice had showed signs of minor but very noticeable irritability towards sunlight as well. The thought about those holes in the mice's necks made Fievel feel squeamish and it also made his heart pound faster and his breathing heavier as he slowly walked.

On his journey, Fievel then remembered the day he overheard a conversation his mother and father had about what was being said on the street about the doctors' findings over the matter. He heard his papa say that the doctors, who did the diagnoses on the mice, ruled out their findings as a sudden case of something called "anemia". Fievel also heard Papa talk about the sunlight irritability and say that the doctors believed it was a sunlight allergy brought on by the sudden anemia. On the day Fievel heard the conversation, he asked his papa what was "anemia". Papa told him that it was a condition where a person loses a significant amount of blood needed to keep the person healthy. Papa also told Fievel that anemia is usually caused by a disease within the body.

At the time before he went on his journey, Fievel thought about what Papa said about the disease, anemia, and had almost came to the conclusion that these happenings were caused by that disease. However, Fievel remembered that each mouse with that condition had those two marks on their necks. He thought on that fact for a while. "What could have caused those marks?" Fievel said to himself as he went outside that day to take a walk. As Fievel continued to think on the fact, he wasn't watching where he was going and he walked directly into a rose patch. Fievel fell on a rose and accidently pricked his hand on the rose's thorn. He got up and pulled the thorn out of his hand. However, when Fievel looked that his hand, he noticed that the prick as it bled looked like the marks on the mice's necks. It was at that moment when the answer hit him like a bolt of lightning! "These occurrences there aren't caused by a disease. Someone or… SOMETHING is taking blood out of these mice!" Fievel said to himself, "I guess whatever-it-is out there is some type of…..bloodsucker!"

That newfound knowledge made Fievel cringe at the thought of something that is lurking around feeding on the blood of mice. However, those new facts led him to recall a rumor that had been going around now for weeks. He heard the mice that were attacked by this "bloodsucker" were last seen with a mouse woman that was like no other mouse ever seen anywhere. The mouse woman was claimed to only be seen at night. Also, Fievel heard that the mouse woman would take her assorts to an area underneath an abandoned saloon to where it was claimed to be her home. The saloon was said to be near by the old sheriff's office. Fievel knew that's where his old friend, Wyle Burp, use to work at. Knowing this, Fievel realized that the saloon was the former hideout of the Cactus Cat Gang before they were ran out of town. The answer then came to him; he knew exactly where he would find the culprit to those attacks. So, with all the information had, he had waited until the tomorrow evening to set out to find this "bloodsucker".


	2. Chapter 2

Now after recalling everything he has learned, Fievel continued his search for the bloodsucker that dwelled under the saloon. When he started on this journey, he did not tell anyone about what he was going to do. Not his family or his friends, Tiger, Tony, Jack, Jorge, or Bridget, because he believed that if he told them what he suspected about the bloodsucker he knew they would not believe him. Also, there might have been a chance that they would go out of their way to stop him from making the journey. Before going on the journey, Fievel thought up a plain that he believed was fool-proof. The plan was just to locate this mysterious predator without being noticed, leave the area, and then bring back someone to help him rid Green River of this attacker. The plan seemed simple but, yet Fievel still did not know what type of trouble he was really getting into.

During his mission, Fievel began to notice that the tiny rays of daylight that shown through the cracks of the saloon's foundation have started to slowly disappear. This indicated that it was starting to get dark outside. A strong feeling of dread began to fill Fievel's heart as a result of this and his body started to nervously shake. But, Fievel ignored the fear that was steadily building up in him and kept going forward. Suddenly, something big started to come Fievel's way. He couldn't clearly see what it was because it was so dark but, it appeared to be hostile and it made a terrifying hissing sound that would make any strong mouse shriek in fear. Fievel eyes grew big as saucers and he screamed, "AHHHHH!" He ran away from the creature as fast as he could but, creature was catching to Fievel at a speed faster than his little legs could carry him. Fievel saw the thing just an inch away for him. He knew at that point that it wouldn't be long before it caught up with him. Tears began to build up in Fievel's eyes as he ran. He ran so far and so franticly that he ended up running into the corner of the saloon's foundation. Fievel bumped his head and fell to the ground. The hit disoriented him a little but, Fievel was able to get his focus back. When Fievel readjusted himself, he turned around and there was the creature staring face to face at him! Fievel was backed up against the corner with nowhere to go with a creature that he believed could make a meal out of him. The creature slowly crept up to him. His heart was completely filled with terror and he was shaking all over. The end was coming soon for him. Fievel regretted not telling his family and friends of his journey and tears fell from his face. He thought of his family and friends and said "I'm sorry" as Fievel braced himself for the first painful bite he knew was coming. Fievel closed his eyes and turned his face away. But, then he felt the creature searching all over him as if it were a dog sniffing on his master. Fievel then opened his eyes and saw what the creature really was. It was a hissing cockroach. The cockroach just wanted to find out what he was since Fievel came into his territory. After it was done examining Fievel, the cockroach went on its way. A rush a relief then filled Fievel's heart. "That was close!" Fievel said. Fievel then started back where he left off on his journey.

Fievel had a long way to get back on track thanks to getting spooked by that hissing cockroach and he might have gotten himself lost as well. "Oh man…"He groaned, because he'll have to start at beginning all over again. But, miraculously it only took a minute for Fievel to discover the hole where came in from and started walking from there. "Okay, this I'm not stopping until I find this monster!" Fievel said to himself as he walked "Nothing gonna stop me, nothing!" Fievel continued walking and by the time he got to where he met the hissing cockroach, it was pitch black outside. Our young hero knew that his parents had to worried sick about him about now and he also knew that his papa would practically ring his neck before grounding him by the time he gets home. "I am really gonna get it when get home but, it least this is worth saving lives." Fievel said. The walk seemed to Fievel like it took hours. Fievel had been walking for so long that he was getting a little hungry and he started to get a little tired. But then, he saw something from afar it was fuzzy looking at first but the closer Fievel got to it the more clearly he was able to see it. It looked like a bump at first but when Fievel got closer he could see it was a house, a mouse-sized house, from where he was.

Fievel was a good distance away from the house when all of a sudden; a small breeze blew by his face. It seemed comforting to him since he got a little tired. But then, as Fievel got to where he could see the doors of the house, the breeze became a gust of wind that started to blow hard. The wind blew harder and harder the closer he got. "What the heck is with this wind?" Fievel said. The strength of the wind was so great that it made Fievel hold on to his hat to keep it from blowing away. His sleeves of his red shirt and the legs of pants were blowing in the wind like a flag. Had Fievel been any lighter than he was, he would have been blown away like a leaf. The wind made Fievel's walking hard and made his visibility poor but, he kept going. Fievel could barely see the house because of the wind but, it didn't stop him from getting near the steps of the house. Strangely, when Fievel got to the steps of the house, the wind abruptly stopped. Fievel sighed in relief and said, "Man, what a journey this has been!" Fievel then said, "I've must be on the right track because there is nobody who ever experienced such strong wind just popping up like that in an enclosed area."

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Fievel had finally made it to the house. "Wow….", said Fievel as He examined the house. Fievel was taken by the look of the house. It was like something from another country. Fievel noticed that the apex of the roof was something from China but, not like China because it didn't appear to have any doors with handles just funny looking door that look like walls with white rectangles. He also noticed the house had a few lanterns near the door. While Fievel looked at the house, he saw a light come on from inside and he saw what appear to be a silhouette of a person much taller than him from behind the door. Fievel became alarmed by this and thought it would be best for him to hide. So, started looking around for an area he can use as a hiding place. He didn't want to be noticed by the person inside. But, before he could find a hiding place, a great light emitted from inside the house making all of the windows and the funny-looking door glow in a strange-eerie purple light. There was also an eerie sound like some creature breathing coming from the house. Fievel, who is now befuddled and in shock by this event, said, "What in the world is….." before he could he could utter another word, the light rapidly expanded and filled the saloon's foundation and breathing that was heard became terrible wail like demon from hell, "RAAAA!" "AAHHHH, WHATS WAS THAT?!" Fievel screamed when the light shined in his face and heard that awful sound. The light shined so brightly that it hurt Fievel's eyes and made him turn away from the house and cover his eyes. And that sound made him shiver and cry harder than he ever did in his life. "AAHHHH, MAMA, PAPA, HELP ME!" Fievel cried. He felt his heart pound so much that he thought it would burst; his breathing became so heavy that it made his throat feel hoarse; and he cried so much that his face became completely wet with tears. Fievel crawled himself up into a ball and continued to shiver from what he had experienced. He can still hear that terrible sound echo throughout the foundation. Fievel began to think that something was gonna come out of the house to get him, eat him, and leave his bones behind for his family to find. He thought back his family and said, "Goodbye" because he knew this was it for him.

However, suddenly that terrible sound stopped. Fievel then opened his eyes and noticed that the light was also gone as well. At this point, Fievel's nerves were completely shot but, at lease he could assure himself that what he believed was the worst of the experience was over. With his back still turned to the house, Fievel then heard a sliding sound like wood sliding against wood. What followed after the first sound were the sound footsteps coming towards his way. Fievel became alarmed by those sounds. So, he kept his back turned because he wasn't too eager to see who was behind him. Soon, the footsteps stopped. Then, Fievel heard a voice speak to him, "Konnichiwa, little one. Why don't you turn around so I see you?" The voice he heard sounded like a woman's voice and it was soft and sweet. The voice sound lovely to Fievel so, he became curious to who was talking to him and decided to turn around. Fievel saw that the light was still emitting from the house but, it was just contained in the house. However, what he saw in front of him was a very exotic and beautiful mouse woman.


	4. Chapter 4

The area was still pretty dark but, the lanterns and the light from the house allowed Fievel to see all of the mouse woman's features. She wore what appeared to Fievel as a dark purple robe with a wide black sash, wore what appear to be sandals, and had a fan that covered her face. But, the most bizarre things to Fievel about her were that she had snow-white hair and purplish-pale fur. "Whoa, you sound pretty." Fievel said to the mouse woman. The mouse woman was amused by Fievel's compliment and replied, "Arigato." Fievel then asked the mouse woman, "What is your name?" "Maiban" the mouse woman answered. "What is yours?" replied Maiban. "Fievel Mousekewitz" Fievel answered. "I usually invite other mice to my home, usually adult mice. I don't get to see any children in this area. So, why did you come here, Fievel-san? This area isn't playland, you know. Did some of your friends dare you to come here?" Maiban asked. "No one dare me. I'm looking for a monster that has been going around sucking blood out of mice and making them sick. I think it lives here." Fievel answered. "Oh, well there isn't a monster here, just me." Maiban replied, "But, that does sound pretty scary. Do you really think a monster like that exists, Fievel-san?" Fievel answers, "There must be. It is the only answer that can explain all of those pairs of marks that appeared on mice's necks. Such a monster had to have done that." said Fievel. "That sounds serious." said Maiban. "It's very serious" Fievel replied.

Then, Fievel asked Maiban some personal questions. "I see you have things hear that are… oriental, I guess. What country did you come from?" asked Fievel. "Japan is where I come from" answered Maiban. "What do you do for a living?" then asked Fievel. "I work as a geisha." answered Maiban. Fievel then asked, "A geisha, what does a geisha do?" Maiban answered, "A geisha entertains people." "Oh, like a clown? They entertain people." asked Fievel. Maiban laughed at answer and answered, "No, that's not even close." "Okay, so what is it you really do to entertain others?" asked Fievel. "Ha, ha, you are quite the nosy one, aren't you? I wish I could tell you but, your ears are too small to hear of such things." replied Maiban. Maiban hoped her last replied would end that part of the conversation but, it just made Fievel the more curious. "Hey! My ears are not too small to hear about what geishas do." Fievel replied thinking that she would give him the answer he wanted to hear. So, Maiban said to him, "Well, do you like kissing?" Fievel then frowned at Maiban's question and said, "It's okay sometimes but, sometimes I think it's so…..eww, yucky." Maiban then said, "Well, you might find the things that geishas do to be yuckier than that and anything else you've ever known." After hearing that, Fievel's eyes widened and said, "Okay….."

Now it was Maiban's turn to ask Fievel some personal questions. "Fievel-san, you look like someone that isn't originally from here, too. I know you didn't just live in America all your life. So, where did you originate?" asked Maiban. "My family and I came from Russia. However, we moved to America and lived New York but, years later we came here to Green River.", replied Fievel. "Oh, that's nice. Now is there anything that _you_ do?" asked Maiban. "Well, I am sort of a hero. I know it's kinda weird with me being small and all but, I have helped others and defeated some very nasty bad guys who want to hurt other mice in places that I lived in." answered Fievel. "Nani?! You're some type hero? Is that the reason you came here, to be the hero once again?" said Maiban. "Most definitely. After everything I have seen earlier, I know that the monster I am looking for has got to be right here." replied Fievel. "Gomennasai Fievel-san, but I am sure that there isn't any creature that lives here like what you described." replied Maiban. "I'm sorry but, I still think there is." said Fievel. Maiban could see that not a word she said was going to persuade Fievel into believing that there was no such creature where she lived. So, she said to him, "You like me, do you?" Fievel answered "Yes, I do!" "Would you like to see my pretty face?" Maiban asked. "Oh, Yes!" Fievel replied with an eager ear-to-ear grin.


	5. Chapter 5

So, Maiban closed her fan that was covering her face, revealing it to Fievel with her eyes and mouth closed. Upon seeing Maiban's face, Fievel was in deep awe. Her face had dark lipstick, purple dark circles around the eyes but, Maiban's face was the most beautiful of female faces Fievel has ever seen. "Wow, your face is beautiful!" said Fievel. Maiban grinned in reply to his compliment. At this moment, Fievel was happy to finally see her face. But then, Maiban opened her eyes and revealed two glowing pupils that had black slits in them like a demon. The eyes were yellow with reddish boarders and they partially illuminated her face. Then, she opened her mouth revealing a pair of long sharp fangs that were on both sides of her mouse teeth. Maiban let out a low hiss towards Fievel that was like a bat from hell. After witnessing this revelation, Fievel cheery smile turned into a face of pure fear! He let out a deep gasp! Fievel's heart was once again filled with terror. The horrible sight made him jump back and accidently dropped his hat on the floor. "Y...Y...You're the monster!" said Fievel. "Yes, I am the one you sought for, Fievel-san. I am also the one who created the wind, the blight light, and those sounds you heard. I tried to scare you away but, you just kept coming. I guess you are as hardheaded as you are brave." said Maiban. "So, you are the woman the other mice claimed attacked those mice in Green River!" said Fievel. "Correct, and now you'll be just another victim!" said Maiban to Fievel.

Fievel, now knowing what type of danger he is in, starts to back away from Maiban in order to run away. However, Maiban stares directly into Fievel's eyes and his body began to get stiff. Fievel's body was frozen in place in mere seconds. "What's going on? I…. I can't move!" said Fievel. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, I am controlling your body through your mind. You are mine now, little boy!" said Maiban. Fievel struggled against her power but, it was all for naught. "You better let me go or my friends and family will come down to find you" said Fievel. "I doubt your love ones know where you are right now, but I bet you wish someone did." said Maiban. "You are very foolish for coming here all by yourself without any help at all and even if you did bring someone, I doubt they be much of help to you." Fievel, knowing that his life might come to an end, then began to cry. He said, "What do you plan to do with me?" Maiban could sense Fievel's fear when she saw him crying and it was like a sweet aroma to her. "Ahh….. The scent of your fear is sweet like honey." said Maiban. "I could just eat you because you smell just too good." she said staring at him with a mean look. "Please…. Maiban, don't eat me!" cried Fievel. Then, Maiban changed her mean look to a smile and said, "But, I not going to do that. I want show that I can be as kind as anybody else. I want you to forget you know what I am. I want you to promise me you won't ever tell anyone what you know about me or about what you saw." So, Fievel swallowed hard and tearfully said to Maiban, "Ok…. I promise I'll never tell anyone about you or... or where I saw you, ever." Maiban then said, "Okay, you can stop crying now, I'm letting you go." So, Maiban released her power over Fievel. He wiped his eyes then turned around to walk back home. But, before he could make the first step, Maiban stopped him. "Stop right here!" said Maiban. "What's wrong? You said I could go." said Fievel. "I know, but I don't know if I can really trust you with such a promise. I have a better way of making our agreement work out. It is something that even you might like." said Maiban. She looked into Fievel eyes once again and his mind went totally blank. He mind was under Maiban's control. Then, Maiban said in sultry voice, "Come into my house, Young Mousekewitz." So, the mind-controlled Fievel went ahead of Maiban into the house and Maiban followed behind him. She grinned to herself as closed the door behind her. Maiban then said, "You are such a cute little boy."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, everybody in Green River was looking for Fievel. It was a cloudy day. Papa, who was among the searchers said, "If Fievel isn't dead and I find him, I gonna ring his neck! He had me up all night worrying about him!" Mama who was with him then said, "Oh Papa, don't overreact." "Mama, I'm serious!" replied Papa. "Well, Fievel does excel in driving us crazy" said Mama. "That's one thing we can agree on." Suddenly, Fievel popped up out of nowhere on the street with an attitude as if he had won a million bucks. Tanya, Fievel's elder sister, was the first to see him. "Fievel, where the hell have you been all night?! Papa almost had a heart attack over you! Now you come home so everyone with know you're alright!" Fievel cheerfully said, "Okay, let's go, Tanya." Tanya then said, "What's with this cheerful attitude? You do know Mama and Papa is going to kill you when you get home, right?" Fievel replied, "Oh well." Tanya then said, "What?" Fievel then said, "Let's just say, there are far worse things than being grounded. I'll be okay." Tanya replied, "Fine, Fievel, fine. Remember, when we get home, it's your funeral." Tanya made Fievel go in front of her as they started walking towards home but, then she noticed something on Fievel's neck and said, "Where the hell did you get that weird hicky on your neck and why do you look like you're so relaxed?" Fievel replied, "I wouldn't worry too much about it, Tanya." Fievel then closed eyes, inhaled, exhaled, and open them… revealing a pair of glowing yellow eyes, with slit pupils, and with red boarders! Then he said, "Let just say, I had an experience that was totally out of this world…."


End file.
